D23 Expo
The D23 Expo is a convention run by The Walt Disney Company, billed as "The Ultimate Disney Fan Event". The first Expo was held in Anaheim, California, from September 10-13, 2009. The second D23 Expo is scheduled to be held in Anaheim, California, August 19-21, 2011. It is not yet known if another Muppets presentation will be scheduled. D23 Expo 2009 On Friday, September 11, the Muppets made a surprise appearance on the Mark Twain riverboat during the "Disney Movie Magic" arena presentation and it was announced that they were working on a new movie, The Cheapest Muppet Movie Ever Made. It has since been set aside in favor of ''The Muppets''. Appearing on the riverboat Mark Twain Boat were Kermit the Frog, Fozzie, Pepe, Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Animal, Janice, Floyd, Dr. Teeth, Zoot, Beaker, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Lew Zealand, Robin, Penguins, Chickens, with Sweetums standing beside the boat. Statler and Waldorf appeared after the number shouting, "We want Grumpy!" Johnny Depp, in full costume as Pirates of the Caribbean character Captain Jack Sparrow, appeared at the end of the presentation. Jack said that he'd like a snack, and asked where that nice frog was who'd been on stage earlier -- "he probably tastes like chicken." Boucher, Geoff. "Johnny Depp (in Jack Sparrow costume) surprises Disney D23 Expo audience", LA Times blog. September 11, 2009. Image:D23-closeup.jpg|The Muppets at the 2009 D23 Expo Image:Kermit-riverboat.jpg|The Muppets at the "Disney Movie Magic" presentation in 2009. Image:Riverboat-pepe.jpg Image:Riverboat-piggy.jpg The Muppets were scheduled to appear at a special presentation by the Muppets Studio on Sunday, September 13. Pepe the King Prawn, Sam the Eagle, Gonzo, Fozzie Bear and the Swedish Chef appeared. The presentation, hosted by Lylle Breier, detailed some of the future plans for the Muppets. Projects announced included ToughPigs - Muppets at D23: Movies, DVDs, and Merchandise News! (September 14, 2009)The Muppet Newsflash - The Muppets at D23 (September 17, 2009)The Muppet Mindset - D23 Update: Special Muppets Presentation (September 13, 2009): * The Cheapest Muppet Movie Ever Made! * A Muppet Halloween special for Halloween 2010 * An online cooking show with Cat Cora for fall 2009 * More viral Muppet videos for 2010 * Updates to Muppet*Vision 3D and Muppet Mobile Lab, plus the creation of a mobile Electric Mayhem unit for the Disney parks * Expansion and updates to The Muppet Whatnot Workshop, including new Whatnot parts and workshops in the Disney parks * The Muppets Revisited album coming in 2010 * The Muppet Show: Season Four and Studio DC: Almost Live on DVD in 2010 * A From the Balcony book by Statler and Waldorf * The "Green and Lovin' It" line of products at the Disney Store * Steiff plush dolls * Vinylmation figures * Pook-a-Looz dolls * Muppet Halloween costumes * New Muppet iPhone Apps and Mobile Comics * Television appearances on upcoming episodes of "Extreme Makeover: Home Edition", "America's Funniest Home Videos", "Late Night with Jimmy Fallon", and ABC's "Walt Disney World Christmas Day Parade" * Kermit at the 2009 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade * Collaboration with Andrea Bocelli on Bocelli's Christmas album My Christmas, and on Andrea Bocelli & David Foster: My Christmas After the presentation, convention goers could wait in line to meet Fozzie, Gonzo, and Pepe, and have their pictures taken with them. Image:Iphone-gonzo.jpg Image:Iphone-pepe.jpg Image:Iphone-statlerwaldorf.jpg Image:Samd23.jpg Image:D23table1.jpg Image:D23pepelaughs.jpg Displays on the show floor also offered glimpses of upcoming Muppet merchandise. Image:D23-MuppetComics.jpg|BOOM! Studios booth at the 2009 Expo Image:D23-Jim-Muppets-MegaPainting01.jpg|Jim Henson & The Muppets painting at the 2009 Expo Image:D23-MML-Presentation.jpg|Muppet Mobile Lab display in the Walt Disney Parks & Resorts pavilion at the 2009 Expo Image:D23-MML-SignedPortrait.jpg|Signed Muppet Mobile Lab portrait at the 2009 Expo Image:D23-VinylmationDisplay.jpg|Vinylmation display at the 2009 Expo Image:D23-eFX-Kermit-And-Rizzo.jpg|eFX Inc. display at the 2009 Expo Image:Pookalooz1.jpg|Pook-a-Looz display at the 2009 Expo Image:D23-Macy'sGlamorama.jpg|Macy's Glamorama display in the Treasures of the Walt Disney Archives pavilion at the 2009 Expo Image:D23-MuppetMayhem.jpg|Electric Mayhem giclées at the 2009 Expo Sources External links * Official D23 Expo website * YouTube clip from the D23 Muppet Presentation Category:Live Appearances